


If There Aren’t Plenty of Triangles (It’s No Good)

by too_many_obssesions



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: “A place where no one knows Tenma’s a prince, and Yuki will be commissioned by everyone for his beautiful dresses! A place where the nobles would invite Muku to their balls every night, in awe of how princely he is, and a place where Kazu wouldn't be lonely, surrounded by friends who love his art as much as us! And of course there will be plenty of triangles! We can’t stay there if there aren’t any triangles.”Yuki couldn’t count the number of times he’d heard those words. It seemed useless to him, spending time dreaming a fantastical land that couldn’t exist, but it made the other three happy so he put up with it.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	If There Aren’t Plenty of Triangles (It’s No Good)

**Author's Note:**

> My beta, Salt, said that I should post it so here I go! Honestly I’ll probably come back and make this I to a proper story one day but this is it for now. I hope you enjoy!

“There’s a place for all of us.”

“A place where no one knows Tenma’s a prince, and Yuki will be commissioned by everyone for his beautiful dresses! A place where the nobles would invite Muku to their balls every night, in awe of how princely he is, and a place where Kazu wouldn't be lonely, surrounded by friends who love his art as much as us! And of course there will be tons of triangles! If there aren’t plenty of triangles, it’s no good.”

Yuki couldn’t count how many times he’d heard that mantra or some variation of it since Misumi had started journeying with them. He said it every time one of them started to feel down, which admittedly was a lot. After all, they were just a group of kids, nobility at that, on the run. Yuki was always surprised that they hadn’t died yet, but whenever one of them wanted to give up, Misumi would repeat that mantra and everyone would perk up. It didn’t hurt that Misumi was clearly having fun when he was telling them. He was constantly picking them up and spinning around. No matter where he was in the story he was touching someone, whether it was bumping shoulders with Tenma, taking Yuki’s measurements, leading Muku in a ballroom dance, or hugging Kazunari. It made the whole thing even more ridiculous than it already was, spending time dreaming up a fantastical promise land was useless, but it lifted the other three’s spirits so Yuki couldn’t find it in his heart to complain too much. 

The conversations afterwards would always devolve to where they would go when they got there, what they would wear or the first thing they’d paint. Yuki, tried not to get too swept up in it when he could better spend the time mending clothes, but he enjoyed describing the vibrant and colorful gowns he’d make for his imaginary clients. Whenever anyone asked Misumi what he would do, the answer was always “Go on a triangle hunt of course!” It was the obvious answer he’d give, and even though it was exactly the same every time, they still tried to ask every day. They were content, happy even.

They had gotten arrogant in their security though, and they hadn’t properly covered their tracks. It’d been over a year now, and even Tenma, the most high profile member of the group, was just the 4th prince. They’d assume that no one was tracking them and even if someone was, there’s no way they’d use lethal force. So when the arrows came raining down, they were unprepared. Yuki had no idea how they escaped, but they did. And they’d escaped mostly unscathed except for a little knick on Misumi’s cheek when he’d stop to carry Yuki, but it was nothing serious. At least, it wasn’t until the poison kicked in. Their attempted assassins hadn’t been kind with their choice of poison. It was slow acting, shutting down your nervous system until you couldn’t move, and eventually, your heart stopped beating. 

It was even worse watching it happen to Misumi. Watching someone who was normally so active become more and more restrained to his bed was painful. And even worse, he kept trying to comfort them as if he wasn’t the one in constant pain. 

It took 3 days for him to die. With the pain he was in, it probably would’ve been kinder to just kill him, but not even Yuki was willing to suggest that, so they just let the poison run its course. Yuki knew Misumi didn’t resent them for their choice, even if it felt like he should. When he finally died on the third day, the remaining four dug his grave themselves. It was work, more work than any of them would’ve imagined doing not long ago, but it was worth it. They couldn’t buy him a proper marker, but Yuki and Kazunari had worked to make him the most triangular one they could.

They only stayed in town for two more days after the funeral. Tenma said it was too risky and Yuki had to agree. It was harder to stay positive nowadays, Yuki had always thought he was unaffected by Misumi’s mantra but now that he felt its absence, he couldn’t deny that he needed it, so he took over saying it.

“There’s a place where even a hack like you would go unnoticed, and people will line up to buy my dresses like they already should be, and Wonder Boy will stop daydreaming about going to balls and actually do it, and Friendly McExtrovert will get some friends who knows things about art instead of bothering us about it. And of course there will be triangles. If there aren’t plenty of triangles, there’s no point.”

Yuki knew his version was nowhere near as nice as Misumi’s, but the familiar words seemed to calm the other three so he made sure to recite it whenever he could. 

And then they reached it. It was the city of their dreams, every wish that they’d laid out would surely come true here, but the roofs were circles and the flags were squares.

“There aren’t any triangles.”

“Ah,TenTen’s right. Not a single triangle in sight.”

“T-then we can’t stay right?”

“Of course not, Wonder Boy. If there aren’t plenty of triangles, it’s no good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @happyluckysmilegay  
> Twitter: @catboytsuzuru


End file.
